There are known electrical and mechanical means for indicating the level of a fluid in a reservoir. As an example, the fuel gauge in an automobile relies on one or both of these known mechanical or electrical means. However, these indicators of fluid level rely on special equipment such as floats and electrical contacts. An advantage of the present invention, is that it can be used with existing windshield washer reservoirs without the need, according to the broad aspects of this invention, for additional equipment and/or gauges in the interior of the vehicle.
It is particularly advantageous to know when windshield washer fluid, is running low in a windshield washer reservoir. If the fluid is not replenished and runs out, the results can be serious in that dirt on the windshield can be smeared making visibility extremely poor. According to the vast majority of current windshield washer delivery systems, there is no advance warning that the windshield washer liquid is running low.
According to the present invention, the user is given as much advance warning as is required prior to exhaustion of the fluid and following such warning, it is still possible to adequately wash the windows.